1. Field
Generally, the present application relates to modular electrical components, and more specifically to modular ground fault circuit interrupter receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wiring systems in residential, commercial and industrial environments typically include a plurality of electrical devices interconnected by a plurality of conductors supplying power from a power disconnect (e.g., a circuit breaker) to the electrical devices. Examples of such electrical devices include receptacles, switches, and lighting fixtures. Typically, the electrical devices are wired to the conductors by licensed electricians.
Many different reasons may arise in which replacement of such electrical devices may be desired. The obvious reason being replacing broken devices. Another reason may be to change the color of such devices to blend in with the decor of a particular area.
Current electrical codes require that certain branch circuits in electrical wiring systems include circuit interrupting devices, e.g., circuit interrupting receptacles and circuit breakers, which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. For example, electrical codes require electrical circuits in home bathrooms and kitchens to be equipped with ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) protection. Presently available GFCI devices include sense circuitry to detect the occurrence of ground faults, and a trip mechanism to mechanically open (or break) conductive paths between line and load conductors when a ground fault is detected. A test button is provided to test the trip mechanism and sense circuitry. Such GFCI devices are resettable after they are tripped using a reset button which mechanically resets the open conductive paths. Since such GFCI devices are mechanically reset, if the sense circuitry, for example, is non-operational, the device can continue to function as a standard receptacle when reset. An example of a presently available GFCI device is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894, which is incorporated herein by reference.
As noted, circuit interrupting devices when tripped open conductive paths between line and load conductors so that power supplied to any electrical devices connected to the load side of the circuit interrupting device no longer are supplied power. One recent development in circuit interrupting technology involves preventing the circuit interrupting device from resetting if the sense circuitry and/or trip mechanism are non-operational. However, if the device is not operating properly and cannot be reset, the various electrical devices (e.g., receptacles, switches and lighting fixtures) connected to the load side of the circuit interrupting device are no longer supplied with electrical power. As a result, such devices cannot be used until the non-operational circuit interrupting device is replaced, preferably by a licensed electrician.
The present application provides a modular electrical component concept that permits easy replacement of electrical devices in electrical wiring systems. In one embodiment the modular electrical component includes a base unit, a mounting strap used to connect the base unit to a junction box in the electrical wiring system and a removable electrical device that can be releasably connected to the base unit. The removable electrical device has a plurality of power contacts extending from a rear cover, and the base unit has a plurality of terminal connections. The power contacts and terminal connections are arranged so that when the removable electrical device is connected to the base unit, one contact engages one terminal connection.
Preferably, the mounting strap has at least one ground terminal connection that extends into the base unit and the removable electrical device has at least one ground contact extending from its rear cover. The at least one ground contact and at least one ground terminal connection are arranged so that when the removable electrical device is connected to the base unit, one ground contact engages one ground terminal connection.
The removable electrical device may be a receptacle, a switch, a circuit interrupting device or other devices used in electrical wiring systems. In an embodiment where the removable electrical device is a circuit interrupting device, the device may include a housing, and first and second electrical conductive paths disposed at least partially within the housing and connected to at least one of the plurality of power contacts. A circuit interrupting portion is disposed at least partially within the housing and is configured to break the continuity between the first and second conductive paths upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition, e.g., a ground fault. To reset the device after breaking continuity, a reset portion is provided to make electrical continuity between the first and second conductive paths. Preferably, the circuit interrupting device Includes a reset lockout portion that prevents the making of electrical continuity between the first and second conductive paths if the circuit interrupting portion is non-operational.
The circuit interrupting device may also include a trip portion that is configured to break the continuity between the first and second conductive paths independently of the circuit interrupting portion operation. The independent trip portion permits the device to be tripped even if the circuit interrupting portion is non-operational.
In one embodiment, the circuit interrupting portion includes a circuit interrupter used to facilitate making and breaking of electrical continuity between the first and second electrical conductive paths, and sensing circuitry used to sense the occurrence of the predetermined condition.